Don't Fret Precious
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 72/100: Request. Sephiroth's pet needs a little training. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Mild smut, bladekink and mild abuse. Post-DoC. For xlightfromabovex


72/100: Request. Sephiroth/Genesis.  
Written as a present for xlightfromabovex because it was Christmas. She wanted bladekink. I wanted wingkink, om nom nom.

Warnings: Bladekink, wingkink, implied dubcon that relates to a lot of previous stories...

* * *

**Request**

Don't Fret Precious

It was a maze of corridors that led deep down into the disused complex that the WRO thought mostly destroyed. There were few lights, the mako reactors long since fallen apart through disrepair. The longer Sephiroth walked; the further underground he went; the darker the place became, becoming more and more like that void he had been locked in for so long. The void in which only one thought consumed him entirely.

A flicker of scarlet from behind a locked door; the little glass window in the centre radiated with a warm fire. A beacon of light that drew Sephiroth closer without consulting his mind.

As always, Sephiroth lamented the fact that he had to keep the door locked as he pulled the cardkey out from the depths of his coat. His pet could not be trusted, he never could, and neither could his little puppets. It seems his constant underlying emotions echoed in them. But they would never dare venturing this far into DEEPGROUND's abandoned complex lest Sephiroth discover them.

He had shared Genesis with them once, but never again.

Genesis lay on his bed, LOVELESS in his hands and eyes scouring the pages like it would buy him his freedom. Sephiroth smirked at the sentiment. The light in the room came from a freestanding fire in the far corner of the room, with neither fuel nor smoke.

Even as the sound of the door shutting and the lock sliding back into place securely filled their overly sensitive hearing, Genesis did not stir other than with a shiver. His dark red coat was hung by the door and had not been worn in a long while. A layer of dust rested on the surface.

"You'll waste your strength keeping that thing alight," Sephiroth muttered lowly as he shrugged his own coat from his shoulders to hang besides the other's. The warmth that room offered was a welcome change from the constant cold of the underground.

"But don't you want me weak and defenceless?" Genesis replied stiffly. The sound of his voice was always so welcome, a cadence smooth and cultured that awoke a presence inside him that was not Jenova. It was as thirsty as Mother, but only for Genesis himself, and his destruction.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth paced back over to the small bed, so much like those used in the Medical wards, but with straps and belts to keep the subjects of genetic experiments in control. Experiments with Genesis' own cells, nonetheless. "I've told you, Genesis, I don't want you weak. I want you to yield to me." Black-gloved hands traced down the timeless curves to the redhead's body on a tender pretence.

One scarlet hand raised to brush him away like one would a child. "How many times have you come to me asking this? And how many times have you walked away echoing hollow threats when I deny you?"

"And how many times have you spoken these words to me?" Sephiroth reached to take the cream book from Genesis, laying it on the cabinet besides the bed. Blue eyes were hardened into a glower, lips tight, but that face still as beautiful as the last day he had seen it unmarred by the degradation. He traced that jaw line with his fingertips; the lines were lips met flawless, porcelain skin. He remembered a time when Genesis would've read the gesture and took those digits into the wet heat of his mouth to slick them generously. Now he only tilted his head to shy away from the touch.

"And how many times have I told you '_No'_?"

Smirking wider, the silver haired SOLDIER sat on the bed and leant over his former lover, loving how instinct had the redhead shivering. The memory of Nibelheim was delightfully fresh in their minds, of Genesis in the dirt and his face glowing artificially from the burning village as he tried to bite back his screams, curses and tears. Sephiroth had spent the time that had passed since that night trying to decide what he liked the most. After what seemed like a lifetime, he still had not reached his conclusion.

And that had been the last time he had invited himself to the pleasures that came with Genesis' body.

"What is so hard in giving me what you have given me many times before?" His hands went to explore again, eager to find something reminiscent of the Genesis he had thought endlessly about. A creature driven by passion; addicted to him; consentual to him without question or complaint. Though, he could not deny the beauty of a broken man writhing in the mountain dirt, his wing bloody from pulled feathers and that precious red streaking his flesh as he fought against the General's destructive hold.

"If I did, you would sate yourself and leave me here to rot." Genesis said bluntly and averted his eyes from a hungry jade gaze. His body shied away from the touch, whereas years before he would've arched into his palms, eager to please and be pleased. "As you did once."

"I would not leave you, Genesis. I would move you closer to me-"

"Where you will keep me as a pet, not a prisoner, knowing that once I've given in to you, I will be unable to refuse?"

Pale lips cracked into a smile. "You've never been a prisoner, my dear. You are the one keeping yourself here. Or perhaps you are just a pet that requires extensive training to learn how to behave?"

"To become your lapcat? Why would I shame myself so?" Genesis reached back blindly to lift LOVELESS once again. He blinked slowly, breaking their mirrored gaze, like an opulent feline laid out on plain white linens. With a simple tilt of his head, long red hair falling to obscure half of his face; he hid behind the cream hardback. "You couldn't tame me with loving words, so what makes you think that you can now?"

A smile cracked across Sephiroth's lips. He pressed his right palm flat against the SOLDIER belt that encircled Genesis' slim waist. "You're already tamed, my dear. Once you would have fought me to escape. Eager to tear me to shreds, rather than lie here enjoying being petted."

The redhead scoffed. His muscles were tense. He was fighting with everything he had to remain neutral to the attention of black-gloved hands. "Self-preservation," he muttered. "If I attacked you, you would defeat me and have your way whilst I could not defend myself-"

"Is that a promise?" Sephiroth muttered, smirking, as Genesis continued.

"-I have to keep the Goddess in mind now-"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about you and your little obsession." The silver-haired SOLDIER sneered. He toyed with the long earring that Genesis wore, tugging slightly with excitement as LOVELESS was placed back on the cabinet by red fingers.

"Better than being a foolish puppet to a desperate monster."

The tone the redhead used flashed like lightening through Sephiroth's head. He lashed out with a hiss, unsure under whose influence but caring little. The red flush to Genesis' cheek as his eyes stared distantly into the grey wall where his gaze had been forced was wholly satisfying. It brought the grin back to Sephiroth's face.

"You try my patience, little fox."

Genesis didn't move. He wrapped long fingers around the elder's chin, bringing that stunning cerulean glower back to him. But instead he found those eyes softened, more like the Costa del Sol ocean than crystal; they glistened like the former in the firelight.

Just like Nibelheim, when he first yanked Genesis down from the sky as he tried to fly away from what the greater God had left in store for him. How he had admired that wing that night. That one piece of himself that would forever go on to taunt Genesis with the knowledge that he was not without Mother's divine influence, and that he was tied to his antithesis in more ways than he liked to admit.

Just like that night, the man's whole aura changed instantly, like the painted veil he presented to the world, and to Sephiroth, had been dropped. And all because of a little inflicted pain. If that was the secret, the ex-General wished he would've beat Genesis more ruthlessly in their relationship, if it bent him to his will. It would've saved him sleepless nights and foolish wallowing in meaningless anxiety. Over what exactly?

Tightness spread throughout Sephiroth's body, from his stomach to his groin; his cheeks ached from the extent of his smile. Nerves tingled with electric anticipation. Everything he'd waited so long for; the denied fruits of his efforts were finally laid out of a porcelain platter, and all he need do was unwrap the covering layers of leather.

As he wet his lips, those pretty, lifeless blue eyes widened in recognition of intention. The struggle began, albeit as half-heartedly as last time. But Genesis was stronger now, not being in the clutches of the degradation and a simple hand wrapped around his throat did not prove enough of a threat. Smirking, Sephiroth slid his hand down the redhead's right leg, to the inside of his knee. The cylindrical case of the man's flick blade remained there. It was a worthless trinket that had only been used a few times on missions, mostly for camping, but now the silver-haired SOLDIER had finally found a more practical use for it.

With a sharp movement of his wrist, the perfect metal blade was glinting a warning in the light from the fire. Genesis immediately stilled.

"Sephiroth-" He had completely lost his haughty confidence, instead the child that would wake vulnerable and meekly affectionate on summer mornings. What rubbed salt in the wound was the knowledge that he wasn't even acting. How the heartless manipulator had fallen into his own performance, believing the love that Sephiroth had once spoken of was real!

He held the knife up to his green eyes in the light. It was only a few inches long, but thin at the edge; sharp enough to leave a clean cut at the slightest pressure. "I wanted more than sex from you, Genesis. With your help, building a new world would be child's play, but if you'd rather be on your knees besides me, I will fight alone. Either way, I _will_ have what I want."

Licking his lips, Sephiroth lowered the knife to the pale skin of Genesis' throat, where the shadows danced an increasing pulse. He held it firmly to his neck, just enough that the blade bit in, but not enough to bleed – just be felt by sensitised nerves.

"So, what do you choose, my fox?"

Genesis did not answer. Sephiroth pushed harder, savouring the hiss of pain that proved the man still alive.

Alive, but stubborn.

It wasn't until a trickle of thick red ran down from the tip of the knife that Genesis blinked and parted his lips.

"I will not be your whore again, Sephiroth. I refuse to insult the man I love in giving myself over to what he has become."

It was like a slap on the face that the ex-General let slide with a smirk. He had changed, he couldn't deny, but he did not regret it. It was simply just like his lover to be so inconvenient as to prefer the old him. He would come around in time though. That was one of those foolish things that _love_ made sure of.

"Very well then." He withdrew the blade and pulled back from his looming position over the redhead. Relief flashed in blue eyes for a moment, before it withered. Sephiroth wasn't giving up just yet. He kept the knife close at hand, placing both hands on Genesis' hips and flipping him onto his front. "If you will not give yourself to me, then I will simply take."

For a dramatic effect that he was sure the other would appreciate, he called upon all the tainted lifestream that still remained in the planet despite Cloud and the Ancient's attempts to rid themselves of Mother's memetic influence. He surrounded them both in shroud of mountains, shadows cast by fire far below. The cold chrome and white wardroom melted into the night that the quiet village burned. "Just like Nibelheim, don't you think?"

Genesis' breath caught in his throat; his head fell low to the dirt path. The shudder than ran down his spine was delicious, sending all the right sensations through Sephiroth as he repositioned himself like he had all those years before. The redhead's ass was as firm as it always had been against his hardening erection, but those hips remained still where they would usually be the first to initiate the slow grind that drove them both into madness.

The little things would return in time.

Black fingers unfastened each clasp of every belt Genesis wore, from his boots to his trousers, whilst the man just lay there, still. An empty, lifeless puppet – he did not react to touches and strokes as his clothing was swept away or cool lips pressing feverishly at the base of his ear.

"You were crying that night," Sephiroth murmured, a wicked curve to his lips. He dragged the very tip of the knife across the lump in Genesis' left shoulder, cutting through thin flesh easily. After that, it was only a simple brush of fingertips that forcefully coerced the other into extending his wing.

Black feathers rained down around them in the dark wilderness, but Sephiroth was far more intent on the whines coming from the man below him. There was once a time when he would slow, smooth over pain with kisses and caresses, even if the redhead had thoroughly consented to the actions. But now…

He continued with a low chuckle, slowly running his fingers tenderly through soft ebony feathers. Genesis tried to contain his pleasure, like a stubborn feline, but naked he could not disguise the movements of his body for anything else. Not when Sephiroth was so close already.

"When you were asleep, I was able to read your dreams from my prison in the Lifestream. I learnt many interesting things." Sephiroth traced the glaring red scars to Genesis' hips that his own fingernails had purchased themselves. "You dreamed often of this night."

"A nightmare," came the curt reply. "A taunt from your monster, reminding me that she has won-"

Sephiroth grunted, yanking his lover upright by the wing and caring little of the yelp that sounded out. "For a man so desperate to serve his Goddess, you certainly are teetering on the edge of death."

"-A punishment that I still love the Calamity's child."

It was hard to withhold his mirth, a part of his mind still working to decipher Genesis' words. Were they all meant to wake his old conscience inside him; to overthrow Mother and her grand ambitions… to wallow in uselessness on a burned out planet? The rest focused on the task at hand.

He was here for one thing – to quell that burning inside him before he rejoined the surface to destroy it once and for all.

Dispelling the illusion, the wardroom returned, lit only by Genesis' fire. Mako-senses allowed him to see each and every tiny detail on the back before him. Each shadow cast by vertebrae and muscle, still enticing as they rippled with shivers and fear.

Sephiroth could almost claim that he loved Gaia's Scarlet Champion himself. But then he remembered that it was the reaction _he_ had on Genesis that he adored. So easy to manipulate, more rewarding than the three remnants, he was the ultimate giver of gratification.

And that was all that Sephiroth wanted – to be assured that the one thing that truly stood in the way of his and Mother's success was tame and harmless. Thoroughly under his control.

"My dear fox," Sephiroth whispered, bending back down to brush his lips to the redhead's ear. He flicked the knife back into its casings and left it on the cabinet on top of LOVELESS.

Genesis shivered again, his muscles shifting, as if preparing himself for what he thought the ex-General was seeking. But instead, Sephiroth pulled away. His hands trailed leisurely down that pale body, appreciating as it was teasing himself.

"We must wait."

Genesis would be the prize for successfully completing Mother's wishes. When she would leave his conscience, her purpose fulfilled and he could enjoy his lover as he always intended to do.

He would share Genesis with no one.


End file.
